


A New Addition

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: SuperFamily Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't tell Tony, M/M, Peter got a puppy, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony finds a present on the carpet, Trans Peter Parker, cute puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Tony comes home to a surprise and an addition to the family----------OR----------The time Steve got the kid a puppy without telling Tony





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff written when I was bored at work and my friend suggested Avengers, puppies, and asked for Peter Parker in the mix.

Tony hummed a long quietly to the music in the elevator, going over equations and plans in his head. The common floor of the tower was announced and the doors slid open. Tony stepped out of the elevator only to be greeted by a warm gift left on the rug. Clearing his throat, his eyes scanned the room looking for the source. 

“Steve, having some old man problems?” Tony called spying the top of his husband’s head over the back of the couch. He’d been so distracted by the steaming pile, which he was quickly cleaning from his shoe with a tissue, that he hadn’t noticed the soft yips and barks. Steve quickly shushed someone and pulled his leather jacket over his lap. 

“Hey Tony, how was Washington?” Steve unconvincingly try to feign innocence. 

“That had better be a raging boner under that coat, Rogers,” he said noticing the motion under the leather. A slight blush rose to Steve’s cheeks. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tony. You’re seeing things.” Tony just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. “Did you need something? I’m sure you didn’t have to come all the way up here from the R and D floors just for coffee.” Tony hummed the same tune as in the elevator as he made his drink. 

“I can’t come see my husband and my son? Speaking of which, where is Peter?” Steve opened his mouth to give an excuse when the elevator was announced and Peter hurried out with a bag in his hand. 

“Sorry I forgot the bag in the car. What do you think she’ll like better the ball or the squeaky toy?” Peter was out of breath from running through the building. Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked at his son. “Oh um… hi Dad,” Peter stumbled through his words as he caught sight of Tony. 

“Who’s the squeaky toy for Pete?” 

“Um… Uncle Bucky?” he replied almost as a question. The whole room had fallen silent as father stared down son. You could have heard a pin drop until a very clear bark echoed from the living room floor. Peter’s face fell and he bit his lip looking away. 

Peter shared a look with Steve before the blonde got to his feet. “Tony it was my idea. We were doing some volunteer work at the shelter and well she was just so cute and I thought it would do Pete some good. We’re gone so much and I thought it would be nice for him to have someone here all the time.” Once again Tony cleared his throat before setting the cup of coffee on the counter. Peter made his way into the living room and knelt by his uncles. A lumbering mass covered in Steve’s brown leather jacket hurried past him into eating area. 

“Blue, blue no,” Peter called as the puppy wiggled loose of the coat and ran toward the kitchen. She was small and low with eyes like her name and ears almost too big for her head. She barked again and sat at Tony’s feet, tail wagging, her whole back end wagging, as she gazed up at the strange new man. Her head tipped to one side and the opposite ear flopped over her speckled face. A tawny brown flanked around her bright eyes and her thick coat was black and white speckled over grey. Around her neck was a blue, pink, and white collar that matched the flag on Peter’s hoodie. 

“What is she?” Tony asked looking at the puppy. 

“Corgi, Australian Shepard mix,” Steve and Peter answered together. Blue barked happily in agreement. 

“Blue, come,” Peter called and the puppy leapt to her feet running toward him, her little paws scrabbling for purchase on the slick kitchen tile. Once on carpet she got better footing and ran past Peter and right to the bag of toys and treats Peter had dropped. Tony couldn’t help but smile. Blue growled playfully as she struggled to free a rope toy from the plastic bag. Peter knelt and freed it, quickly falling into a game of tug-of-war with the puppy. 

“If you really want her gone we can take her back Tony but I think she’d be a good addition to our little family.” Steve had joined his husband at the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tony couldn’t help but melt at the touch. He kissed Steve gently and smiled. 

“I guess she can stay… but Pete’s gonna have to make a poop scooping robot so I don’t find any more presents on the carpet.”


End file.
